


Sings And Arrows

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Flirting, School, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: An overhead melody leads to quite the encounter





	Sings And Arrows

“It was this way, wasn’t it? Come on, Opal. Your memory can’t be that bad...wait, practice isn’t until tomorrow. Dang it.”

Opal grumbled in defeat as she tried figuring out where she was.

“One archery range on this entire campus and I forget where it is and when I’m supposed to be there. I got all dressed up and everything.”

Indeed, she was sulking through the halls in an archery ensemble straight out of a high school anime.

“Mother keeps telling me I should write my schedule for the day down...then mom says that’s for dorks and winging it is more fun...contradictory parents are confusing sometimes.”

As she prepared to head back to the locker room and hopefully get to her correct class on time, something caught her ear. Something quite pleasing.

“...Is that singing?”

This merited investigation. 

“Well, it won’t hurt to be a few minutes late to class...”

Apparently forgetting her current state of dress, she began skulking through the halls to find the source of the beautiful voice. A voice getting clearer as she did.

“Like Cupid’s arrow, from her bow was it shot. Gorgeous archer, please forget-me-not...”

Now Opal was a trifle forgetful. But she wasn’t dumb. Even she could gather who the mystery singer was serenading about.

“Is she singing about me?”

She moved through the halls like a very tall, very easy to spot ninja.

“I mean, there are other girls on the archery team. Maybe she means them.”

As if on cue...

“Elegant and grand, with a bad memory. But everything about her made an impression on me...”

Nope. This song was definitely about Opal.

“...Wait. I recognize that voice.”

She poked her head around the corner. And there strolling idly through the halls was Garnet. Just a week prior, Opal had finally talked to the mysterious cool girl...okay, it was more a stammering and sad attempt at flirting than talking. But Garnet did call her cute when it was over.

“The most gorgeous, coolest girl in school is singing about me!”

She quickly threw a hand over her mouth, but it seemed too late. The singing had stopped.

“Is someone there?”

Busted. Opal frantically tried to think of her next move.

“Crud! What do I do!? She’s gonna think I’m a crazy person!”

She looked around for an answer. All she saw was a picture of the school mascot. A bird.

“...Bird...wings...wing it! Oh, please be right about this, mom!”

She gulped and stepped out of hiding, Garnet’s shades making her reaction hard to read.

“Opal?”

Opal took a deep breath.

“Um...her glasses are cool, one of her eyes is blue. I’m bad at this, but here’s a song about you?”

She chuckled nervously. Garnet tipped said glasses up, smiling at her.

“Not a lot of people notice my eyes are different colors.”

Opal breathed a sigh of relief.

“Well, their loss. I think it makes you lovely...”

That brief confidence from flirting vanished as Garnet closed the distance between them, Opal really hoping she wasn’t about to faint from her being this close to her.

“So...would you like to notice them some more together this weekend? You know, on something like a...date?”

Opal’s brain felt like it was about to explode.

_Play it cool Opal._

She turned around and ran away down the hall, stopping about 10 feet later and yelling back.

“I’d very much enjoy that! I’ll see you there!”

She kept running...and stopped again to run back to Garnet.

“...I forgot to ask where this d-d-d-date will be?”

Garnet chuckled and handed her a slip of paper.

“Maybe we plan it over the phone so you don’t pass out. Call me.”

She blew her a kiss and strolled away down the hall. Once she was safely out of sight...

“I can’t believe it! I asked her out! And she didn’t say no!”

She did a very un-Garnet like victory dance for a few moments, quickly reapplying her normal stoicness when she was done.

“What a day.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little sequel to "Forget Me Not".


End file.
